This invention relates generally to carpet binding tape and in particular relates to a new and useful carpet binding tape particularly suited for a "do-it-yourself" carpet binding.
As is known to those skilled in the carpet binding art, carpet binding tape is used to provide a floor covering, such as a carpet, linoleum, etc. with a uniform edge and further used in connection with carpet to prevent dirt and other foreign materials from entering the carpet from around the surrounding edges and lodging between the carpet backing and the carpet pile or nap.
Various edge moldings and carpet bindings are known to the prior art but none of these are particularly useful and convenient as had been found the carpet binding tape of the present invention. For example, the edge molding disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,314 to Bonnell suffers the deficiency of not being able to securely engage and retain itself with a carpeting since the rib for engaging and securing the edge molding to the carpeting does not always hold satisfactorily. Similarly, the carpet cap strip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,914 to Bergquist suffers from a similarly securing or holding deficiency and there exists a need in the art for a simple and easy to use edge molding or carpet binding tape particularly useful in the "do-it-yourself" carpet binding art.
Further, the typical prior art carpet binding or edge molding is made of metal or other rigid and non-flexible material which requires it to be removed before the carpet can be rolled up; such removal being time consuming hence expensive and annoying to the workman or carpet owner. Thus there is a need for carpet binding tape which is flexible and which may be rolled up with the carpet.